


21st Century Bucky: The Mixer Incident

by mamieclarke



Series: 21st Century Bucky [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamieclarke/pseuds/mamieclarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has trouble with household appliances in his new life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	21st Century Bucky: The Mixer Incident

It's utter chaos that greets me when I return from lunch with my friend and her Asgardian charge. There’s a box of cake mix dumped out on the floor and soap suds all over the counter. "Bucky?" I call. I set my keys and purse on a bar stool, the only things that appear clean.

My new project is not in the kitchen with the disaster. He strides out of his bedroom looking like an equal mix of Winter Soldier and hurt puppy, bare to the waist but clean. He points. "That machine has some sort of magic devil in it," he says.

I glance over. "The Kitchenaid?" I ask. The red mixer is coated in something that might have been chocolate in another lifetime, but it’s currently brown slime.

"It tried to eat my shirt," says Bucky.

I look from the kitchen appliance to the large, half naked man. "The mixer?"

It baffles me that he could take something so simple and make it complicated. Then I look at his face and remember: it's not simple for a guy who left the 1940s and showed up here. I walk over and check the mixer. Pieces of his old t-shirt are stuck in the whisk.

"You said it mixes things like cake, and you had that box of powdered chocolate cake ration. I tried to make it for you." Oh god, this boy would be the death of me with that sad face.

"Thank you," I say. I start picking out shreds of his black shirt. "I can show you how to use it," I tell him. I detach the whisk and set it aside, moving the bowl to the sink.

Bucky folds his arms and looks petulant, with his eyes down. His frowny face is too cute for words. "I don't like that thing," he says. He whips a towel off of a plate I hadn't noticed. Setting on it is a lovely, round, two-tiered chocolate cake with icing.

"You made a cake? I thought..." I stop, smiling.

He raises his metal arm. "It's still good for something," he says.


End file.
